Seo's One-Sided Adventure
by girly tomboy
Summary: To think, Wakamatsu was stuck battling top-tiered demons, hiding from roaming giants, and nearly getting scorched by the Demon Lord's pet dragon all because he tried to throw his slipper at a thief.
1. Always Have a Weapon on You

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Tsubaki Izumida**

Here with a WakaSeo fic this time, and it'll be a multi-fic with each chapter being a drabble (I tried to make each 500 words). Therefore, please enjoy.

* * *

Seo's One-Sided Adventure

Always Have a Weapon on You

* * *

"Get outta my fucking way!"

If Wakamatsu had known that his early morning would've consisted of chasing down some two-tiered C Class demon, of which had also happened to have jacked his year's worth of food money, he would have at least had the decency to put on some pants.

"I said move, damn bitch!" An innocent lady nearly toppled over in the demon's midst as it barreled through. Wakamatsu breathed a hurried apology as he rushed past, strange glances be damned.

Alas, the poor teen was stuck sprinting after the quite rude fellow donning nothing but a worn tank top, a pair of boxers a tad bit too tight on him, and a slipper. Of course, the other one was in his hand, lest he needed to smack the bitch after he caught up to it.

No gear. No weapons (unless his slipper counted).

"Oi! Get back here!" His cry went ignored. Fortunately for Wakamatsu, he was a warrior type; at least he knew his stamina was going to last (Thank goodness he hadn't chosen to become a mage). _Unfortunately_ for Wakamatsu, the crowd was thinning as they neared the edge of town, where an ominously large forest loomed high above. If the demon were to continue ahead, it could easily mask its path within the layers upon layers of trees and brush. There would be no telling whether he'd be able to retrieve his money back.

Wakamatsu would need a plan.

Which, of course, he didn't have.

"Great..." He murmured. Allowing his breathing to stabilize the young man quickly eyed his surroundings. As vigilant as he was, there was only an occasional house on the sidelines and an ever interminable path before him. The thought of taking a shortcut and cutting the demon off occurred to him, yet he scratched the idea since he rarely ventured to this part of town, more so continued through the forest.

Left with no other choice, Wakamatsu willed all the muscles in his leg to push him even further. The demon was pretty fast, that much he admitted. A determined battle cry escaped his lips as he was left with only one option. Wakamatsu pulled back his arm as far as it would extend, and in a tense moment launched the slipper directly at the demon's head.

It missed.

"..."

Wakamatsu slowed until eventually, he stopped altogether. No words could describe the level of failure he felt as his chest physically started to hurt and he swore he got back pain. A beat passed.

"Well. I'm done. Let's go home."

He sighed.

If Wakamatsu's head hadn't been bowed down in embarrassment, he wouldn't have missed the flash that passed him in the blink of an eye, wouldn't have missed the flurry of footsteps, wouldn't have missed his robber falling down with a strangled cry and a muffled thud.

What he _did_ manage to see was a quite familiar pouch being dropped gently before his feet.

"Kid, ya' gotta be quicker than that."

* * *

Just so you know, chapters will be posted quicker now, ranging from one or two per week.


	2. Being Indebted Comes Back to Haunt

Here with another installment! Nothing's really happening at the moment so...

* * *

Seo's One-Sided Adventure

Being Indebted Comes Back to Haunt

* * *

Wakamatsu glanced up when the clearly female voice laughed.

"Pft. Haha! Kid, what was that earlier? You suck."

He blanched at the insult, arms already whipping out to protectively snatch his precious money. He brought it toward his chest, cradling with an almost comical delicacy. In a mildly offended tone, "Hey, that's rude! I don't know who you are but-"

"Seo Yuzuki."

"E-Eh?" He stuttered. "Ah-Um..." This 'Seo Yuzuki' person blinked, curiosity evident as she peered down at him. Wakamatsu stared back, albeit skeptically. Rich brown hair, tied in a sloppy side ponytail. A ragged, dirtied parka covering form-fitting clothes. Nonchalant pose. Blank eyes.

"D-Do you need something...?"

"Are ya gonna introduce yourself or what?"

"... Ah! Sorry!" Wakamatsu bashfully averted his gaze. When he looked up again it was with a shy grin and a subconscious rub of his neck. "Wakamatsu Hirotaka. Nice to meet- Wait! Hold up!" With revelation in his eyes,

"Don't try to change the subject! That was still incredibly rude! Seo-san or whatever you want to be called, you can't just insult people like that without being confronted. Please apologize right now," he demanded. A confident nod was addressed on his part.

Seo's face scrunched up in contemplation. "Apologize? Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?! You-!"

"But I stopped that guy for you?" She seemed confused, her statement more of a question if anything. A quick jab with her thumb behind her and Wakamatsu was staring at the form of the C Class demon from earlier, sprawled messily on the ground. What could only be a shoe print was lodged in the back of its head.

"Y-You um, stopped him for me?" He switched his focus from the monster to the monster of a girl. Seo shrugged noncommittally.

"Naturally. I guess," she said. That blank stare returned.

"Oh... Thank you..." Wakamatsu mumbled. A moment lulled by in which he awkwardly played with his nails, unsure of what to do then. It wasn't until Seo brushed past him with a, "Mm. No problem," that he allowed himself to stand as well.

"Waka."

"W-Waka! Where'd you-"

"If anything, shouldn't _you_ be apologizing?"

Wakamatsu nearly ran into Seo's accusing finger when she abruptly turned around, cocking her head for emphasis. "I beat that guy back there. You got your money back. The least you could do is apologize for yelling earlier."

"E-Eh? Um..." She had a point.

"Man, I'm pretty damn awesome, huh?" Seo spun on her heel. She whistled approvingly, "Now that I think about it, aren't you hella lucky? To be with such a bangin' chick like me."

"No thank you."

Wakamatsu felt compelled to leave; he _really_ didn't want to listen to Seo's rambles. In fact, he was just about to excuse himself save for the former's interruption.

"Well, whatever. Let's go, Waka."

Wakamatsu reeled. He stopped. "What? Go where?"

 _'I hope she doesn't make me treat her to food.'_

"Your house, where else?"

"How do you know where I live?!"

"I followed you. Duh."


	3. Don't Barge into Houses

OH **_YEAH_ ** WAKASEO BOIIIIIIII!11!11111

* * *

Seo's One-Sided Adventure

Don't Barge Into Houses

* * *

Seo plopped onto the couch with a sigh.

"Oh man, this is pretty comfy," she breathed, shoulders visibly relaxed as she sunk into the cushions. Wakamatsu frowned. In the midst of taking off his shoes (i.e. his slipper; the other one he vowed to burn), he somehow managed to get a boot to the face as his uninvited guest unceremoniously flung her own pair off.

Neatly placing both boots near the front, and only entrance, he allowed his head to drop. Grumbling to himself, "Don't you have a little more tact..."

"Nope."

"Y-You heard that?!"

"Mm, 'course. Anyways, got any food?" Seo's stomach grumbled on cue, arms brought to her belly as she eyed the fridge hungrily. Wakamatsu repressed a sigh and shuffled to the kitchenette. His "house" was only so large- a living room that tripled as his bedroom and dining room, a sofa, some armor and weaponry lying around, and a mattress. Another door led to a cramped bathroom.

"Honestly, this place's kinda small. How much ya get it for?" Seo's voice wafted from her seat on the worn couch. Silence ensued, followed by a rustle and then a crunch. "Good snacks, though."

He immediately whirled around. Wakamatsu took great care in hiding his stash (not that he had guests to begin with), so Seo's discovery of it was certainly a rude surprise.

"Seo-san! Those are mine, please ask first before you take someone's food!" A lazy arm lifted to brush his reprimand off, Seo taking the opportunity to flip herself around so that she laid upside-down on the couch. The bag of chips never left her hand.

"Seo-san..."

"Make us some tea, would'ya, Waka?" A munch, followed by crinkling.

"Please don't call me Waka!" Wakamatsu complained, though it didn't stop him from boiling the water and setting the two cups down. "Sheesh," he grumbled, bustling about, "Who does she think she is... Here I am, slaving my butt off for a-a... stranger! How did I get myself into this situation... Honestly! Seo-san or whoever you are-"

"I can hear ya, Waka."

He swore he jumped at least a foot in the air. A hasty apology later and they continued on, he being busy with the tea and Seo staring aimlessly at the wall. _'Ah. Just one cup, and she's out.'_ Wakamatsu steeled his ever anxious nerves. "Um, Seo-san."

"Hm?" Seo's breath ghosted near his neck. She bumped hips with him on her way to wash her hands. The poor boy nearly had a heart attack. Again.

Ugh, no matter. He could do it. "Seo-san!"

"Hurry up with it. I don't have time for this, y'know."

 _'Clearly you do.'_ Wakamatsu's eyebrows creased and his fingers twitched.

"Leave after you finish your drink!... Please."

"Sure." Seo immediately downed the cup he handed.

Wakamatsu didn't even finish his own when he felt a tug on his wrist.

"Let's go on an adventure."

He distinctly remembered to snatch his sword before being rushed outside in a blinding whirlwind of Seo.


	4. There Should be Exceptions to Thieving

Some underwear robbing will ensue. You have been forewarned.

* * *

Seo's One-Sided Adventure

There Should be Exceptions to Thieving

* * *

"S-Seo-san! We're going into the forest?! I don't have equipment! Or supplies! Or clothes! My sword's mediocre at best, and my license is expiring soon! Y-you can't just rope me into this!" Wakamatsu stumbled along to Seo's excited steps. He didn't really have a choice, since the incessantly tight grip on his forearm still hadn't loosened.

She deadpanned, "Stop bitching and man up." They ventured along the lone road. It was only nearing late morning, yet Wakamatsu was slowly resigning to his fate of being stuck humoring some strange girl he'd met after being reminded of his sucky aiming skills.

He _swore_ it was the wind.

"Waka? What'cha doing? You gotta poop or what, stop lagging," Seo's voice cut in. They were nearing the place where she first recovered his precious money. Wakamatsu suppressed a sigh and reluctantly trudged on. Soon enough they were approaching the entrance to the forest, the undulating waves of villagers dispersing as the path emptied.

"Seo-san? Um, do you know where we're going?"

"No idea."

Wakamatsu gaped and grabbed Seo's shoulder. "What do you mean?! What if we get lost or hurt or-"

"That's why it's an adventure! Sheesh!" They were at the mouth of the forest now, its thick brush and overhanging trees emphasizing the small, dark opening to the side of the path. The girl hooted beside him. "We're here. You ready, Waka?"

"I was never ready."

Seo walked in. A second ticked by. Wakamatsu followed-

And almost got skewered in the head.

"Oh-hoh? Who the _f_ _uck_ are you?"

Three figures emerged from the conveniently placed shadows, each looking ganglier than the previous. They bore a set of crooked horns, ragged clothes, and faces their mothers would be embarrassed showing.

Seo spoke up first, "Huh? Who're you? We didn't ask for any escorts." She took a step forward, nonplussed even as they withdrew small knives from their pockets. Wakamatsu immediately raised his sword. With a flick he yanked out the knife lodged in the tree behind him- only for Seo to block him with her arm.

"Waka, lemme handle this." There wasn't a hint of unwavering resolve in her voice. If anything she radiated confidence, though in the short span of time Wakamatsu's come to know her deducted it was just her way of finding something amusing to play with. _'I mean, not like I know if she finds this fun or not. But still, seems like something Seo-san would think.'_

"Girlie," the middle one drawled. "I don' wanna hurt women. It's not my style... y'know?" Still the demon twirled his knife threateningly. "Hey, now that I look closer. You're pretty cute, huh?" He and his clique snickered.

Wakamatsu contained his excitement when Seo casually reached into her pocket. "Don't move..."

"Or what, girlie?!"

She pulled out three pairs of tighty whities.

"I'll smack you with these."

The demon on the left took a peek."Um, excuse me... I still have mine..."

"... Oops. My bad, Waka."

"You're really starting to piss me off."

* * *

As a side note I wanted to point out that the chapters now have titles. As insignificant as that is at least you have something extra to read to make up for the short chapters (just humor me and pretend that logic works)


	5. Don't Rely on Magic or Get Screwed Over

aside from me living in an eternally dry summer all year long, nothing's been happening... Oh, and since these chapters are short, I might delay the updates a bit in lieu of posting other fics

* * *

Seo's One-Sided Adventure

Don't Rely on Magic or Get Screwed Over

"Pft-Haha! That was fun. We should do it again."

"..."

"... Hm? Waka? Still mad, huh," Seo sighed, pushing aside an overhanging branch to clear space. For some odd reason she still had two pairs of underwear in her hand and was swinging them back and forth as they traversed through the forest.

"It was embarrassing," Wakamatsu sulked. "And like, I didn't even get to do anything..." He halfheartedly waved his sword. "Besides, Seo-san, how did you even steal those...?"

Seo paused. She appeared to be in deep thought before stealing a few glances around the area (which he admitted, just looked like a bunch of trees and leaves to him). "Um..." she mumbled. "Should be around here... Oh, Waka? What'd you just say?"

He gaped, though at this point kind of expected such behavior from the honey-haired teen (she looked no older than him, maybe just by a couple of years).

"Never mind."

"If you say so." A pause, and then Seo shouted something incoherent and bounded forward. "Waka! Hurry- damn, you're so slow!" He felt a grip on his wrist and was promptly dragged after the overly enthusiastic girl. The ground dipped and before he knew it a clearing opened up and they were stumbling down the hill towards a cottage located ambiguously within the excess of wild foliage.

"E-Eh?! Seo-san, where are you taking us?!" Words jumbled out as Wakamatsu struggled to regain his footing. Seo didn't reply, only ran faster as the wooden building came into view. Just when they were about to collide into the window, she halted and flung the hand attached to his wrist outward.

Poor Wakamatsu smashed face first into the glass. It was a miracle neither broke.

"Gyuh... S-Seo-san..."

"Shh- Waka, I'm try'na- Woah! What happened to your face?!" Seo took a glimpse at her self-proclaimed partner, folding in on himself as he gripped his face in pain. "S-Seo-san..."

She shrugged. "Eh. You'll walk it off. Anyways-" The teen fixed her collar and flattened her hair. "Um... We're here," she directed at the door.

"Password." A muffled voice whispered out. It sounded distinctly feminine, though to Wakamatsu everything was too fuzzy to distinguish.

Seo started. She cleared her throat and leaned down to peer into the peep hole.

"Eh, Nozaki."

The door slammed open.

"Yuzuki!" A girl with brightly colored hair flitted out donning a cheery grin. The large ribbons on her head bounced along as she ushered them in, "Who's this? A friend of yours?"

Wakamatsu smiled bashfully. "H-Hi, I'm Wakamatsu Hirotaka. Nice to meet you," he greeted.

The girl seemed to ponder something over. "Sakura Chiyo! I'm Yuzuki's friend! I've been waiting for you guys to come!"

"...You have?" Though Wakamatsu was startled Seo was anything but, and chose to seat herself on the art-riddled couch. Now that he noticed, her home was filled with canvases and supplies of all sorts, some in neat stacks and others piled haphazardly.

"Of course!" Sakura winked. "I'm a Mage, after all."


End file.
